Silent Dust
| Mane = | Coat = | Cutie Mark = A small pink twinkle, a red twinkle and a big white twinkle. | Owner = User:Absolzoey | Color 1 = #3E3E3E | Color 2 = #BB00BB}} Silent Dust is an ambitious black changeling from The Crysalis Hive. She lives in the Everfree Forest with her friends, though she is known to return to her native land every so often, due to her being the student of Queen Chrysalis. She is the best friend of Jewel Demon and arch nemesis of Heart Blaze. Silent is part of the Elements of Hate and wields the Element of TBA. Character Personality Silent is a rather ambitious pony who will go to great extremes to get what she wants. She can also be known to be the prankster of her group of friends, and is quite often the one to get in to the most trouble. Appearance Silent has a punk vibe to her look. Though as a changeling, does not have any holes in her hair. Her hair is purple, her name has a fringe that is slightly pushed to the right. Her tail curls over itself making a neat square-like shape, though there is a stray strand of hair that does not follow the rest. Her coat is dark, and she has changeling like features, including slits for pupils, a harness and pink translucent wings. To complete her look she wears a few piercings on each ear. History Silent is the student of Queen Chrysalis, making her a soon to be princess if she can pass an amount of tests. When Heart Blaze started a rebellion group against the changeling race, Silent stayed quite quiet with the news even though ever part of her was saying to tell Chrysalis, but eventually she didn't need to say anything. Heart Blaze blew her cover by gaining a cutie mark, and was later exiled from the Chrysalis Hive. Silent decided to keep Heart Blaze under radar, and soon they met face to face. Silent started a battle between her and came out victorious. She earned a cutie mark which resembles her skill in combat spells, and became the second changeling ever to gain a mark. The two are still enemies to this day, but their petty little fights have become big deals in the 10 friends which Heart Blaze hangs out with. Silent eventually started getting more and more tests from Chrysalis which sent her in to the paths of Jewel Demon, who is a Dragon pony who has a rivalry with Heart Blaze's best friend. The two ended up becoming rather close, eventually they discovered the "Elements Of Hate". These Elements are the rival elements of the Elements of Love which are wielded by their enemies. Ever since then, the two have groups have been at war. Relationships Heart Blaze Silent and Heart are arch enemies. Princess Crescent TBA Snow Gem Silent is threatened by Snow's intelligence when it comes to combat spells. Sparkle Sky Silent thinks Sparkle to be very silly and irritating. Jewel Demon Jewel and Silent are best friends. Diamond Gamer Silent finds Diamond an interesting opponent in battle fields, rather than combat, Diamond specializes in insults. Diamond is a reather annoying character though, and can irritate Silent a lot more than the others. Xethon Skull TBA Moonlit Flash TBA Starlight Clickster Once again Starlight is more intelligent, but has less magical ability. The two harmlessly tease each other, though sometimes things can get out of hand and the words they say to each other can really hurt. Comet Shock TBA Quotes :"To get on in life, you have to fit in with the crowd. You're an outcast if you can't fit in." : - Silent Dust Gallery SilentPromarkers.jpg|Silent Dust drawn with Promarkers. SilentCameUpWithIt.png|Silent proposes a way to rid the group of the Elements of Love. Jewel Demon doesn't look so sure and Dark Bolt is just there like "Oh hai! Wut we on about??" Category:Changeling characters Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Pony Category:Future Character